1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a three-dimensional image display (i.e., a stereoscopic image display device) for displaying a three-dimensional stereoscopic image.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A stereoscopic image display device displays a stereoscopic image by using a stereoscopic technique or an autostereoscopic technique.
The stereoscopic technique, which uses a binocular parallax image between left and right eyes of a user and has a high stereoscopic effect, includes a glass method and a non-glass method which have been put to practical use. In the glass method, the binocular parallax image is displayed on a direct view-based display device or a projector by changing a polarization direction or in a time division manner, and polarization glasses or liquid crystal shutter glasses are used to implement stereoscopic images. In the non-glass method, generally, an optical plate such as a parallax barrier or the like for separating an optical axis of the binocular parallax image is provided at front surface or rear surface of a display screen.
The glass method employs a polarization control panel such as a patterned retarder for converting polarization characteristics of light between the polarization glasses and a display panel. In the glass method, a left eye image and a right eye image are alternately displayed on the display panel, and the polarization characteristics of light incident to the polarization glasses are converted by the patterned retarder. Through this operation, the glass method implements a stereoscopic image without degrading a resolution by time-dividing the left eye image and the right eye image.
However, there is a crosstalk problem generated from overlap of the left eye image and the right eye image in the stereoscopic image display device using the glasses method because of increasing cross blocks in which images between the display panel and the polarization control panel are overlapped with each other. Also, there is an inconvenience problem in the 3D display device using the glasses method because of the requirement of liquid crystal shutter glasses for perceiving a stereoscopic image.